1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode and an electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
A known electrode for an electrochemical device such as a lithium secondary battery has a structure in which an active material-containing layer is provided on a current collector. This electrode is produced by applying a paste containing active material particles, a binder, a conductive aid, and a solvent, onto the current collector, drying it to evaporate the solvent, and thereafter pressing a coating film. A purpose of this press is to enhance the volume energy density of the electrode (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-110454).